1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the planarization of semiconductor substrates and, more particularly to the conditioning of polishing pads in slurry-type polishers.
2. Background Information
Integrated circuits are typically formed on substrates, particularly silicon wafers, by the sequential deposition of conductive, semiconductive or insulative layers. After each layer is deposited, the layer is etched to create circuitry features. As a series of layers are sequentially deposited and etched, the outer or uppermost surface of the substrate, i.e., the exposed surface of the substrate, becomes successively less planar. This non-planar outer surface presents a problem for the integrated circuit manufacturer as a non-planar surface can prevent proper focusing of the photolithography apparatus. Therefore, there is a need to periodically planarize the substrate surface to provide a planar surface. Planarization, in effect, polishes away a non-planar, outer surface, whether a conductive, semiconductive, or insulative layer, to form a relatively flat, smooth surface.
Chemical mechanical polishing is one accepted method of planarization. This planarization method typically requires that the substrate be mounted on a carrier or polishing head, with the surface of the substrate to be polished exposed. The substrate is then placed against a rotating polishing pad. The carrier head may also rotate and/or oscillate to provide additional motion between the substrate and polishing surface. Further, a polishing slurry, including an abrasive and at least one chemically-reactive agent, may be spread on the polishing pad to provide an abrasive chemical solution at the interface between the pad and substrate.
Important factors in the chemical mechanical polishing process are: substrate surface planarity and uniformity, and the polishing rate. Inadequate planarity and uniformity can produce substrate defects. The polishing rate sets the time needed to polish a layer. Thus, it sets the maximum throughput of the polishing apparatus.
It is important to take appropriate steps to counteract any deteriorative factors which either present the possibility of damaging the substrate (such as by scratches resulting from accumulated debris in the pad) or reduce polishing speed and efficiency (such as results from glazing of the pad surface after extensive use). The problems associated with scratching the substrate surface are self-evident. The more general pad deterioration problems both decrease polishing efficiency, which increases cost, and create difficulties in maintaining consistent operation from substrate to substrate as the pad decays.
The glazing phenomenon is a complex combination of contamination, thermal, chemical and mechanical damage to the pad material. When the polisher is in operation, the pad is subject to compression, shear and friction producing heat and wear. Slurry and abraded material from the wafer and pad are pressed into the pores of the pad material and the material itself becomes matted and even partially fused. These effects reduce the pad's roughness and its ability to apply fresh slurry to the substrate.
It is, therefore, desirable to continually condition the pad by removing trapped slurry, and unmatting or re-expanding the pad material.
A number of conditioning procedures and apparatus have been developed. Common are mechanical methods wherein an abrasive material is placed in contact with the moving polishing pad. For example, a diamond coated screen or bar may be used which scrapes and abrades the pad surface, and both removes the contaminated slurry trapped in the pad pores and expands and re-roughens the pad.